In My Dreams
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: Two women find each other in the strangest of ways. How can they hold onto their love if the only time they meet is in their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything to do with Grey's Anatomy. This story is a new twist I thought up and decided to go with. Hopefully everyone enjoys! **

* * *

_It all started a few weeks ago. **I saw her in a dream**. We were swimming-no, drowning-we were drowning with our heads above water. There were scattered humans everywhere in the tidal wave that was looming just above our heads. The sky was glittered with lightening and the thunder released any sense of sound we thought otherwise tangible. It was all rolls of matter in this world. The blue was too dark; the sky and the colossal wave threatened our lives. The foam was just barely noted as a flash of lightening struck the sky, and my eyes locked with hers. The blue of her eyes held a strength in them that could one up this powerful water. I took in every feature of her in that moment. Though the lot of people in the wave were clutching onto each other, for dear life and dying love, the two of us stood immobile in our spots, gazing right into one another's eyes. I couldn't explain the way my heart held on to hers without breaching any gap. The way we found a wholeness in one another. The current kept up and the water was falling. Though nothing could be heard, the last thing I saw was her eyes widen looking directly into mine in fear. Her chest puffed out as the wave was mere inches from our bodies. The last thing I heard was her faint but audible gasp._

* * *

Callie woke with a start. Her right arm reached up quickly pounding her chest as she coughed as though her lungs were filled with liquid. Catching on to the fact that she had been having another one of her strange nightmares, she checked her vitals just for comfort and relaxed back down onto the stark and stiff bed of the on-call room. Her left arm was thrown haphazardly across her forehead as she waited for her breathing to slow to a normal rate.

"Hey, Cal, I..." Mark stopped his movements as he saw Callie's eyes closed and immediately caught the sense of panic from her still somewhat heaving chest. Making his way over to her, he bent so that he could get a better look at her over the edge of the bed. His face scrunched up in a way that suggested he was concerned as he pulled out his mini flash light and waved it in front of her face. Callie winced and shifted away from the man with the bright light in an attempt to get him away from her.

"Callie? What's up? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Instead of being even more intrusive, he shrugged and sat on the side of the bed she had freed by rolling away from him.

"Nothing Mark, just had another dream." She rubbed her eyes and squinted, trying to adjust to the light once she decided it was time to get back to the real world. Leaning up a bit to perch on her elbow on her side, Mark watched her get situated.

"Gotcha. Was I in this one? Is that why you're so flustered? I bet you were really sad to wake up from that one." Callie rolled her eyes at her friend's jokes and swatted him lightly.

"No, no, Mark, you weren't in it. It was the tidal wave one again." Callie's eyes went hazy as she found herself temporarily back in that moment: the wind so strong it whipped her hair in every direction, the taste of salt on her dry lips, and the woman who stood staring at her merely 6 feet away...

"Callie? Callie?...Earth to Callie...?" Mark's fingers were snapping in front of the brunette's eyes. Swiftly shaking her head and taking a deep breath in she apologized softly.

"Sorry, I know I got lost for a second there." Mark watched her warily sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes again. Putting a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing he nodded in understanding.

"Right, kid. Well let's go, we've got people to fix."

...

"So she just...shows up? In your dreams?...That's strange, are you sure you've never seen her before?" Teddy asked as I rehashed the dream I had just been having over sandwiches in our hospital's cafeteria. I shook my head as my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Swear! I've never known her in my life! Well, as far as I know..." I muttered the end in deep thought. A woman had been entering my dreams as of late. It was strange...usually when I had dreams, they were happy ones or, God forbid, about the coffins of my...never mind. But never would I have people in my dream that I would completely invent. They were always someone I knew. Or, if they weren't, they never truly had a face. This woman though...she was there more and more in my dreams, and it was starting to truly confuse me.

"Maybe she was a patient's mother? Possibly a sister? Hell, I don't know, Arizona, maybe she was the cashier at McDonald's. You sure have been opting to that fast food line lately..." I sent her a teasing glare as I tossed my trash her way. It landed in her salad and after chucking it back at me, we had a good laugh. Silence crept in again as I continued to think about this beautiful woman who showed up in the crazy realms of my sleep. Teddy could tell I was deep in thought as well.

"This is really getting to you, isn't it?" I flinched slightly, her words taking me out of my reverie. I gave her a quick, fully dimpled smile and denied it.

"Nah, everything's fine. You're probably right. Definitely the cashier."

* * *

_ There it was again. The wave. I swear, it got bigger every time. Because of this sudden realization of deja vu, I understood something I never had before. This was a dream. Immediately I looked to my right, searching through the crowds of crying people and dark blue masking my vision from the woman who wouldn't leave. Lightening flashed as if on cue and I saw her there, looking at me as she always did. Something changed this time, though. I knew that I was not truly here, in this world, with her as the wave was above us. I made a mad dash to get to her, ignoring the sudden confusion masking her face that I had never seen before. The wave built itself up higher and higher in my peripheral vision as I lunged forward, grabbing her hands in mine. She looked startled as I struggled to speak to her, hair everywhere in between us ((all our own of course))._

_ "WE'RE DREAMING!" I yelled at her as the screams of the people became audible. The thunder loomed in the background and the water was taken out from under my feet as the wave reached it's peak, prepared to come crashing down on top of us. Her eyebrows knit in confusion as she watched me. I saw her mouth "what?" to me. I leaned in quickly, pulling her towards me with a jerk, settling my mouth messily against her ear screaming, "WE'RE DREAMING! WE CAN STOP THIS!" I set both of my hands gripping her arms that were pinned to her sides, ready to pull her back. As I did so I looked into her eyes and unfortunately saw the same thing I did every time. Her eyes widened in fear, and though the wave was not even a second away from crashing on top of us, all I heard was her gasp._

* * *

Callie sat up right in bed, looking around her room just to make sure she was in fact there and not...wherever her dream was located. Groaning, she flopped back on her bed. What in the world was happening to her?

She thought back to her dream. She had never actually been aware that she was dreaming until now. Her realization as the wave terrifyingly grew was remarkable. She had heard of it's existence before-the whole "knowing you're dreaming and then controlling it" thing. But she hadn't expected it of herself. She remembered immediately looking for the woman as if she held some type of secret she was ready to share with her.

Blinking, Callie shook herself for a moment. That was the first time she had ever touched the woman in her dream.

And she could've sworn she had felt it.

She lifted her hands and studied them in the moonlight that bathed her room through her apartment window. Yes, she definitely felt the other woman's skin in hers. Although Callie's were wet in the dream from half-paddling as she ran her way through the shallow end of the water to get to this mystery woman, the other woman's hands were soft and dry. Callie closed her eyes, trying to remember everything she could. Realizing she had tried to tell the woman that they were both dreaming sent her eyes popping open again. Why would she tell someone in her own dream, that THEY were dreaming? And why did the blonde ((that's another thing, she hadn't been able to tell her hair colour until tonight)) seem to twitch slightly at first as though she would be thinking the same thing?...Callie shook herself and rolled on her side, shutting her eyes with some force. She refused to indulge in such foolish thoughts. Surely there was no way that she was dreaming WITH someone else. Especially someone she had never even met before...right?

...

Arizona lay awake in Boston with a cup of tea between her hands to keep her warm. She was snuggled up alone on her couch with her reading glasses on. Her curls were more like a mess as she had just woken up from the same dream, her pink fuzzy slippers adorning her feet and her oversized T-shirt loosely clinging to her in some areas more than others. She scratched her head as she yawned. Looking across the room she raised one eyebrow skeptically at her pet turtle. He calmly stayed in one place, but she saw him blink at her in recognition.

"There was something different about this dream, Turtle. The woman that keeps staring at me? She actually approached me in this one. She even took my hands in hers. And she told me that we were dreaming." Turtle just blinked again as Arizona rolled her eyes at his response.

"Why am I telling you? You're never excited about anything in my life. I need a new pet. Or friends...or, you know, an actual life worth living I guess." Arizona twisted her neck to glance at the clock. 3:00am. She felt her eyes go heavy at the sudden knowledge and stretched while sitting up. Slouching her way to the sink, she dumped the rest of her tea in the sink and left the mug to be washed in the morning. Kissing the glass bowl Turtle inhabited, she curled back up in her bed and quickly was back to her dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of the recent tragedy that was tonight's episode, I am uploading this now instead of waiting until tomorrow. Because we need some happy after this!**

* * *

Callie blinked hard a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She reached a protective hand to shield her eyes from the sun that was shining. Coughing a bit, she stirred as she lifted up from the sand that was seemingly all over her, caught to her clothes, hair, and every crevice of her body. She licked her chapping lips in an attempt to give them the moisture they silently requested and looked all around her. There were tons of faceless people laying sprawled out in similar positions as she had been earlier. Her breathing became a bit heavier. 'What's going on? What happened to the wave?' Callie thought to herself as she realized this was the after effect of the storm. Suddenly her eyes stopped on a petite blonde figure to her far right. Standing up slowly and patting her clothes in an attempt to cleanse herself from all of the sand, she trudged over to the woman. As she walked she crossed her arms insecurely. Each body she passed was void of life. All of their faces were mix matched as though her mind wanted to put a face to them, but didn't quite know how to invent one on the spot. Callie shook herself a bit deciding not to look at them. Cautiously approaching the blonde, she recognized her instantly as the woman who she had tried to save earlier. Her eyebrows knit together as she rounded the resting form. 'Why can I see her face clearly? I've never met this woman in my life...' She bent down on her haunches, meticulously scanning the woman's face.

'Hmm...her blonde hair looks natural. First I've seen in a while...good figure...' Callie couldn't help herself as a wide grin spread across her features, '...and she's got a nice rack.' She observed a little longer until she thought she saw the woman's finger twitch. Pausing for a second with bated breath, Callie watched and waited for another sign of life. Suddenly a cough escaped the blonde's lips much as it had Callie's earlier. She found herself squinting and slowly stretching out her limbs while she was still on her stomach. Callie's eye's widened as she sat back now, not knowing whether she should play dead, run, or wait for the woman to wake and introduce herself. Since the first one was juvenile and the second already too late, she opted for the last. The blonde rubbed her eyes with her palms as she pulled herself up to her knees. She kept her head in her hands for a while, just thinking. Callie, unsure of what to do, bit her lip nervously.

"Ahem.." the blonde jumped at the sound of Callie clearing her throat and flew backwards a bit, her arms jutting away from her eyes and back to catch herself from falling. Her face was one of confusion, caution, and relief. Callie sunk into herself suddenly feeling shy under the blonde's gaze. Her eyes were such an exquisite blue...

"Wh..Who are you?" the blonde questioned, still not moving. Callie tried to smile comfortingly. She raised an open hand to her chest.

"I'm-" She suddenly stopped. Her throat would not work past that for some reason. She cleared it in confusion as she threw her hand up to her throat as if to try and coax her name out of it. She smiled nervously at the blonde and decided to try again, this time holding her hand out to shake the other woman's.

"I'm-" There it was again! This time she was frustrated. Trying over and over again to say her name, she suddenly realized she had forgotten it. Somewhere inside she knew what it was, but it was like it had been stolen from her as soon as she had entered this world. The blonde studied her carefully. Sensing that this woman meant no harm, she placed her hand lightly on her shoulder for comfort. Callie's eyes darted to her as she stopped her frantic brain from over thinking. Looking into the woman's eyes made her feel safe for some reason. She smiled instantly and cleared her throat again.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but for some reason I've suddenly...forgotten my name." The blonde smirked back and shrugged.

"It's ok, I'm-" She struggled for a moment and pulled back. Callie watched her closely as the blonde mimicked her earlier movements. She stared incredulously at Callie as she threw her hands into the air.

"Well that's weird. Looks like I've forgotten mine too." They both sat in a heavy silence on the beach. Not sure what to do, both women had let the quiet go too long. Now neither knew who should speak first, or what they should even say.

"Umm..." Callie spoke softly as the blonde's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, "how about we invent names for each other then. I mean, I don't know about you, but I know this is a dream. And I've been seeing you in it for quite a while. It's strange because when I look around, everyone's faces...aren't faces. They're contortions of what-would-be's. But you...I can see you crystal clear." The blonde took in her surroundings. It was true, what Callie said. No one around her had a proper face. Not like the woman sitting in front of her. No, everything about her was perfect. She thought for a moment as she brought her index finger to her lips, tapping on them while humming slightly.

"Crystal clear, huh? What makes you say that?" Callie fidgeted for some reason. There was something about this woman that made her shy. And Callie Torres was anything but shy.

"Like I said, I can see you perfectly as if you were...as if you were any regular human being. Crystal clear is just a figure of speech...I guess I said it also because, umm," she darted her eyes around nervously as she ran her fingers through the sand at her side, "your eyes are a very clear shade of blue. When I was younger, my mother collected stones and would tell me all of their different uses for healing or spiritual cleansing. The blue crystals were my favourite. They were the same shade as your eyes." Now surely a tint of red forming at her cheeks, Callie looked anywhere but at the woman in front of her. At the sound of a slight giggle, her eyes shot up to the beautiful blue hues that, in the sunlight that surrounded them, almost looked to be laughing as well.

"What?" Callie asked sheepishly. She knew she must have sounded ridiculous. The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, nothing, just...I could tell that was hard for you to explain. You hesitated and seemed embarrassed." Callie huffed as she crossed her arms and cast a look to her side. If she wasn't embarrassed before...

The blonde women realized she had further sent the woman into silence and instantly regretted her choice of words. "Oh, no no! No, don't get me wrong," her arms shot out as she placed a hand on either side of Callie's shoulders, "I loved it." Callie jumped a little at the contact and lifted her stare back to the blonde who was smiling reassuringly.

"I guess that's what you should call me then," she said smugly. Callie raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I should what now?" The blonde chuckled and Callie couldn't help but let a small smile loose.

"Crystal. You can call me Crystal." Callie's smile broadened at the fact that she could now put a name, even if it wasn't truly her own, to the gorgeous face in front of her. Nodding, she placed a hand over Crystal's that was still resting on her shoulder.

"Crystal it is." The two women sat smiling wistfully at one another for a while before realizing how intimate they were. Crystal slowly took her hands off of the brunette and instantly felt disconnected. Callie tried not to show the disappointment.

"So then, what shall I call you?" Crystal asked. Callie tilted her head as she looked into the distance pretending to think hard.

"Hmmm...bad ass? Yes, bad ass will do." Crystal shoved the brunette's knee in jest as she chuckled. Callie's smile brightened even more at the sound of the blonde's amusement.

"Yeah right! That will not be happening." the two sat in thought for a while, both not knowing what to say. It wasn't often you chose your own name.

"I want you to pick my name," Callie blurt out into the breeze that she had only just noticed existed. Crystal's eyes widened in shock at the sudden sound escaping the brunette's lip after such quiet. She took in her surroundings once more as she tried to find something that could hold up to this woman's appearance.

"Hmm...how about..." Crystal couldn't find a single thing. She sighed heavily in defeat. "Oh, I don't know! I've only just met you. Now you want me to pick out your name?" Callie slumped in disappointment as she found the truth behind the words Crystal had spoken. It's true, it was asking a little much.

"But naming myself feels weird! Come on, just, anything!" Crystal bit her lip and eyed the woman in front of her. She had a sweet pout that seemed subconscious and a playful demeanor. She took in everything about the mystery lady from her skin, to her eyes, to her hair. From the agonizingly sexy curves of her body to the smooth sound of her voice...

Crystal's eyes lit up and she smiled, dimples popping up onto her cheeks. "Melody." The brunette couldn't help but return the infectious smile.

"Why Melody?" Crystal suddenly felt her own cheeks flush pink, which was a feeling she wasn't used to.

"Because of your voice. It soothes me. Almost as if I'm listening to my favourite song." Melody smiled a breathtaking smile that caused Crystal to beam in return. She stuck her hand out again for the blonde saying, "Hi, I'm Melody. And you are?" The blonde laughed slightly as she gently took the other woman's soft hand and shook.

"Crystal. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What if this is like, some crazy hallucination from a movie or something?" Arizona asked Callie as they lay under a palm tree in the strange universe that unfolded before them. Callie took what they both labeled a diamond fruit ((because of its shape and strange clear coating)) and tossed it up and down in front of her.

"Isn't a dream a hallucination of sorts?"

Arizona swiped the fruit from midair and chomped into it, not caring that the surprisingly not sticky juices coated her chin as she did so.

"I'm just saying. Like I know I'm a real person. I know I'm dreaming right now. I remember pieces of my life but for the most part, when I'm here with you, that's all I can really think about. Whenever I try to think too hard about remembering who I am, that's when my head hurts and I start to wake up." Callie remained silent, waiting for the perfect moment to steal her fruit back from the blonde. "It's the strangest thing. During the day, I know what I am. I'm a...well, I'm some type of doctor. I know that much. And..."

"AHA!" Callie dove forward, taking the half eaten fruit back and munching on it on top of Arizona victoriously. "Ha ha ha, I have won my prize back! Hooray, hooray..." Callie finally realized Arizona was fading in and out from underneath her. It resembled a drop of colour staining clear water as a paintbrush is dipped in.

"Mel..ody...Melody? Mel...Mel..." Arizona's voice sounded like it was echoing throughout a tunnel of water. Callie lifted herself slightly, calling out to her.

"Crystal! Crystal come back! Stop thinking about who you are! Don't focus on it! Just listen to my voice. Come back to my voice..." Arizona's shape became more and more firm as she listened to Callie's incessant pleas. A hand was raised to her head and her eyes were shut tight as if in pain. Callie rubbed her cheek with her thumb soothingly, humming slightly to get the blonde beneath her to focus. Once Arizona came to, her eyes squinted as she opened them. A faint blush rose to her cheeks. In Callie's haste to wake her up, she had unknowingly straddled her and was leaning in very close, very intimately towards her. Callie finally noticed and cleared her throat uncomfortably, pulling herself off the older woman and sitting next to her quietly, her fingers mindlessly drawing stars in the sand. Arizona chose to sit up next to her and leaned her weight on her. Callie smiled and rested her head on top of the blonde's. Both women let the quiet engulf them as they watched the sun setting for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why is it always setting?" Arizona found herself whispering, not wanting to ruin the mood. Callie shrugged.

"Maybe it's symbolism for us. Maybe, in our real lives, we're getting over something. We're wanting something to come to an end. Maybe you and I meet here in our dreams because this is the only way we can get through it." Arizona inhaled deeply. She never thought her senses could be so alive in a dream. She smelled the warm sand, the cool breeze, Callie's natural scent next to hers. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and admired the birds for constantly chirping.

"I think to myself sometimes, 'Am I making her up? Is this what my dream woman looks like? Is this her? Am I so lonely that I've created the perfect woman in my mind and must only dream about happiness now?'" Callie stilled at Arizona's confession, but didn't move. She often thought the same thing.

"I think the same thing as well. I wonder if you're just a recreation of my ex. She had blonde hair and blue eyes too. She left me about a month before these dreams began happening." Arizona sat back in shock as she studied Callie. Not a single thing wavered upon her. She didn't suffer the way Arizona did whenever she tried to remember things so hard.

"Why is it that when I try to remember things, I start to fade away. And yet here you are divulging information about your life and you don't even twitch." Callie smiled at the panic in the shorter woman's eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "Because I don't look for it. It comes to me." Arizona's eyes lit up as she smiled at the small display of affection Callie had just unleashed upon her.

"I'm a doctor too. Something about bones. It just came to me. Thought you'd want to know." Callie found herself humored by the woman next to her. Neither had spoken of their feelings, but it was obvious that they were both attracted to one another. For now, though, they settled themselves in a comfortable silence.

"Melody, I swear, if you throw one more nut at me I'm never going to meet you here again!" Arizona and Callie were climbing up a lush, green mountain that they had discovered this evening in their sleep. It had never been there before-it was always just a beach. They were both excited to explore the jungle-like atmosphere that was this mountain. And, of course, Callie had chosen to be childish and playful instead of more serious, like Arizona.

"You know, I think if you did invent me, which you didn't because I for one know for a fact that I am real," Callie shouted for Arizona to hear, "then you did it because you need to add some silliness to your life. Why can't you just accept nuts being thrown at you? You haven't even tried to get me back yet. Honestly, you're such a stick in the mud someti-" Callie didn't get to finish her sentence as Arizona snuck up from behind her, jumping on her back and throwing them both to the ground. They both laughed carelessly as they simply enjoyed their newfound land. Suddenly all around them, the most gorgeous indigo flowers began sprouting from the rich soil beneath them. Both women sat up on their elbows as they watched in awe as splashes of fuchsia, turquoise, violet and maroon scattered all around them. Switching immediately to night time, the flowers provided dull lights that shown as if a movie premier were being held around the women, shooting straight up to the sky and blowing back and forth in the wind.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure this one's my fault. I watched Avatar with my best friend Mark and I'm pretty sure I dozed off, which led me to you, in this moment, right now...what?" Callie asked as Arizona chuckled beside her.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just...I'm pretty sure this is what it looks like in the movie when they're, you know..._connecting_..."

Callie suddenly went pale under the moonlight and looked around. Arizona was right-it looked rather similar. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried squishing herself further into the earth, silently praying it would swallow her whole so that she didn't have to endure the embarrassment of the moment. Obviously her heart was a little too involved in this dream...

As if it wasn't bad enough, little lightening bugs began filling the air, slowly swirling around the two of them. But instead of a bright yellow light, the buzzing creatures illuminated the area around them with soft pink, heart shaped lights. Callie practically gagged at the corny display.

"Jesus, could I get any more cliche?" Arizona swatted her arm playfully and leaned over her.

"Hey! Those were my idea."

"Oh..." Callie whispered silently, watching curiously as Arizona trailed a soft hand up and down Callie's exposed arm. Callie felt herself shiver at the touch. Arizona pulled back slightly, a frown gracing her gorgeous features.

"Are you cold?" Callie found herself stumbling over thoughts as the moon rose behind Arizona, surrounding her with a beautiful ghostly light that made Callie give out a small, uncontrolled moan. Arizona's eyebrow shot up playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Is that how you feel?" Callie groaned and slammed her eyes shut, willing the embarrassing display to go away.

"Hey..." Arizona slowly bent down, lightly kissing Callie's lips. Callie's body began to softly glow as if the kiss had ignited a light within her. Arizona's eyes opened wide at the site as she beamed down at the Latina beneath her. Callie eyed her suspiciously, not noticing her change in skin tone.

"Did you just kiss me?" She asked, wondering it was a dream within a dream. Arizona giggled and bobbed her head in the affirmative. She leaned down to whisper in Callie's ear seductively, "Got a problem with that?" Again, Callie shivered, this time in complete arousal as the blonde's lips brushed against the sensitive skin near her ear. She felt the other woman smile and kiss her temple. Suddenly in that moment she heard herself saying, "My name starts with a C." Arizona popped her head up. Callie began slowly fading away, much like Arizona usually did when she thought too hard.

"No, no Melody stay with me! It's beautiful tonight. Don't leave me!" But Callie was gone.

"Arizona, you haven't touched your fruit. Seriously, what has gotten into you lately?" Teddy Altman observed her shell of a best friend. She didn't know which emotion was weighing in more these days-annoyance or concern. Arizona sighed without raising her eyes, her fork still lazily stacking pineapple and melons.

"You won't believe me if I tell you..." Teddy sighed. She knew what this was all about now. It had beens weeks since the blonde had been having these dreams. From what Teddy could understand, they were about a Latina woman that Arizona had named Melody and their adventures together at some tropical location.

"I know you think it's stupid, but-"

"Hey!" Teddy interrupted. "I never said a single thing about these dreams you're having being stupid. I know now that's what's bothering you. Could you just please maybe tell me what's going on in them? Maybe I could help you." Arizona could have slapped herself at that moment. Here she was, shutting out her best friend all over these dreams she'd been having and keeping them from her when really, no one was judging her for them but herself. She finally met Teddy's gaze and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Teddy. That really means a lot." She let her hand glide over the cardio surgeon's and gave it a gentle squeeze. Grateful that Arizona was finally letting her in, she smiled back at her.

"No problem. Now, what's going on in them that have you so...I don't know, distracted?" Arizona let out a long sigh as she slumped back into her seat, her fork poking at the fruit all over again.

"It's frustrating because I remember everything about the dreams. I remember Melody. I remember the things she tells me. We've bonded and...this is going to sound extremely weird but please, please don't judge me and just...be there for me? As a friend?" Teddy nodded and sat up higher in her seat, suddenly acutely aware of Arizona's paranoia. Arizona looked around from side to side, checking to make sure they were alone before leaning in.

"I think she's a real person," Arizona whispered. Teddy eyed Arizona for a moment. Surely she didn't truly think that, right? Arizona was logical. She was a Type-A know it all, she said so herself. No, something really strange must be going on for Teddy to believe that Arizona allowed herself to think such a way.

"Ok so here's the thing: before you go any further with this, there's something I want to say." Arizona paused fearfully and nodded at Teddy to continue. "I am your best friend, Arizona. I like to think I know you better than anyone at this hospital. I know you tell your kids that there's pixie dust in their IV bags and play knights and dragons with them, but I know you don't truly believe in all of that. You're one of the most logical people I've ever met. You like the facts cold, hard, and in your face. So...if you are serious right now, if you really believe in your heart that this Melody woman is real and the two of you are somehow meeting in your dreams, then I have to say that I believe you. There is no possible way that I couldn't. So, tell me all about it." Arizona looked about ready to cry once Teddy's speech was over. Everything she had said was true, and she never in a million years thought someone would believe her. Well, everyone, that is, except Melody.

"Teddy, you have no idea how relieved I am that you believe me and that I can finally talk about it with someone!" Teddy noticed the desperation in her best friend's eyes and felt guilty. 'I should have noticed it sooner...'

"Of course, Arizona. Now really, you need to just spill it all so that you can feel better because I can see it in your eyes-this is absolutely killing you." Arizona nodded enthusiastically and began telling Teddy everything. She told her about the tidal wave, naming one another, the fruits and the trees. She told her about their sunset theories, their random information that would occasionally pop out of their mouths out of nowhere, and their longing for one another. Finally, thirty minutes later and out of breath, Arizona ended her stories. Teddy sat there dumb founded, completely enthralled in everything Arizona was telling her.

"That's...just...wow. Can I just say I am so jealous of you? This is incredible, Zona!" Arizona rolled her eyes at Teddy's cluelessness.

"Are you kidding me? It's just my luck that I meet my dream woman literally in my dreams! All I know about her true life is that her best friend's name is Mark, her real name starts with a C, her ex had blonde hair and blue eyes, and last night she started crying hysterically, remembering that she was married before and that her husband had died." Teddy frowned immediately.

"So, wait, does that make her straight and you a prowess or is she bisexual?" Arizona shrugged. "Must be bisexual, because her ex was a woman and it is definitely a mutual attraction." Teddy noticed Arizona's far off gaze and the remnants of a smile. Waggling her eyebrows, she met Arizona's eyes and laughed at the blush she found creeping up the blonde's neck up to her cheeks.

"Oh my God, have you two...?" Arizona's eyes bugged out of her head as she pulled a defensive hand up to her chest.

"What? No! No, Teddy, no! Of course not! Just...no!" Teddy couldn't stop laughing at how flustered the other woman had become at her suggestion.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry..." still holding back a few chuckles the two let a comfortable silence surround them as they thought.

"So, if you saw her on the street, you'd definitely be able to recognize her?"

Arizona mulled over Teddy's question before answering, "Definitely. Without a doubt. From a mile away." The cardio surgeon smiled at the determination found on her friend's face. She grabbed her lunch and headed toward the trash can, Arizona following suit.

"Well, hey, maybe you two will meet up in real life soon, eh? Maybe life will throw you a bone?" Arizona's eyes lit up as she bounced excitedly at the last thing Teddy said. "Oh, I forgot! She's a doctor too. She works with bones!" Teddy smiled at her as they walked with their hands stuffed in their scrub pockets.

"Case in point. It's destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am writing both this and Illusions so fret not, they will both be updated regularly. Hope everyone is enjoying both of these stories. Your comments really mean a lot and I absolutely love receiving them, so thank you very much for that. Also, sorry about the format of the last chapter. I had forgotten to edit it before I posted it. Absolutely ridiculous of me. I am also too lazy to change it, ha. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Let's build something together, Melody." Arizona lay in a blanket she created in her own mind made of memories. It acted as an ever changing picture, almost relaying anything her mind had noticed that day. She thought it might be a good idea in order to see who she really was so that she and Callie could meet each other outside their dreams one day.

Callie sat on smooth rocks as the sun found her skin and allowed it to grow darker. Arizona licked her lips at the sight. Although Callie hadn't said anything since their intimate moment a week or so before under the lights of the flowers, that hadn't meant Arizona stopped thinking about it. All she could focus on these days in her dreams was figuring out whether or not Callie felt the same things she did when the two of them were together. She watched as Callie aimlessly tossed a pebble out of the pile that sat next to her which seemed to replenish itself whenever she ran out. Apparently she was deep in thought.

"Melody?" Arizona's head lifted off of the pillow she arranged out of large, bulbous flowers she invented. As soon as she did so, the flowers scurried off and away back into the trees, giggling softly as they felt Arizona's glare behind them.

"Stupid flowers..." Callie smiled at Arizona's murmurs. She paused mid throw as she felt Arizona cuddle up next to her, leaving at most an inch between their bodies. The rock sunk with an audible plop instead of the previous graceful skipping Callie had managed to perform before. Arizona gulped at the realization that it was because of her. She felt herself becoming angry without truly knowing the reason.

"Melody, do you believe in me anymore?" Callie turned her head curiously. She met the sky blue eyes that were looking at her with apprehension and fear. Though it tugged at her heart to see worry cross Arizona's features, she remained stubborn and quickly scooted further from her, picking up a rock and chunking it with purpose. Arizona sighed and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"This...this is stupid. I hate this. I don't want to be here anymore." At Arizona's confession Callie stopped and faced her again. She watched as the blonde began ripping through her blanket angrily with an eery sense of pain in her actions. The blanket began to ooze what looked to be blood at every tear, as if Arizona were ripping her own heart apart at the seams. Callie, frightened, moved to stop the blonde by leaning over and trying to grasp her small hands. Arizona yanked herself away from Callie with force and determination. She glared at the brunette.

"Stop it! Now's not the time to decide you care!" Arizona rose and ignored the pained expression on Callie's face. She truly was like a book to the blonde. Anything she wanted to know was hers. With one look in Callie's eyes, she had her answers. But for some reason she couldn't take it tonight.

"Crystal, I..."

"Don't!" Arizona warned as she froze. Callie took in her appearance. The deep red liquid was not only coating the rocky shore they had been resting on, but had begun to seep into the river slowly, causing it to attract curious sea creatures. Arizona was much paler than usual, and a gushing wound had appeared over her left breast, exactly where her heart beat. Not knowing what to do, Callie remained rooted in her sitting position on the rock. Fury had taken over Arizona's eyes.

"I want out of here..." Arizona whispered to no one in particular. The words cut through Callie like a knife. Why couldn't she just tell the blonde what really worried her? Why couldn't she explain that she was terrified of falling in love with a dream? That she was painfully realizing that she already had?

"Did you hear me?" Arizona roared into the sky, looking up as it quickly turned a deep shade of grey. "I said, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" Lightening began striking the ground around them severely. Callie finally had feeling in her limbs again and leapt up heading straight towards Arizona. As she grew closer to the blonde she noticed as soon as the tears fell from her soft cheeks, the sky released their own as well. With her heavy breathing, the wind blew around them impossibly fast.

"CRYSTAL!" Callie yelled over the wind, trying her hardest to get towards the blonde. Arizona was lost in her own mourning and could not hear her. She had fallen to her knees at this point, clutching the blanket she had worked so hard on creating as it spilled more and more of her soul. Callie finally managed to get to her and wrap her arms around her tightly.

"I'm not letting go!" She hollered into Arizona's shoulder, which just seemed to make the blonde shake more from her sobs and the storm to grow heavier.

"Don't go, please, don't go...Please, stay here. Please don't leave me. I'm lost without you..." Callie continued to ramble apologies and pleas into Arizona's ear. Slowly, though, even as the storm let up, Arizona was losing more and more of herself. Her image was considerably faded. She couldn't tell whether or not the blonde was trying to hold on for her or if she was just to weak to fight back, or care. Callie let her own tears fall, the rain becoming a light drizzle and warm to the touch.

"Crystal I'm sorry. I'm scared. I'm afraid because I'm beginning to love this life more than my own. Instead of living my life, I'm preparing for bed early and excited to see you. I'm terrified this truly is all just a dream. That you're not real. That this entire thing is my crazy imagination. I'm sorry I shut down on you but please, PLEASE, come back to me!"

Arizona began twitching slightly, her eyes half opened. While listening to the brunette her heart began to mend. The blood that had coated her chest was reversing itself, crawling its way back inside her body. But still, she faded in Callie's arms, and her sleepy and dazed appearance did not changed. Callie let out an anguished cry as she realized she was too late. She dropped her head onto the blonde's, allowing their foreheads to touch as she did her best to steal Arizona's lips in light kisses trying to coax her back into their world.

"Don't wake up, baby. Don't leave me. I'll be good. I promise. I'm so sorry..." Arizona's frame began to flicker in and out as though a satellite couldn't quite project her signal. She furrowed her brows as she slipped further and further away from Callie. In her ears, she heard a word being repeated over and over, but from the looks of it Callie could not hear the same thing. Callie sobbed into the small frame. Her hand clutched at the woman's shirt as she let her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder, crying into her neck. The next thing that happened changed everything, whether they both knew it at the time or not. Just before the blonde disappeared completely, she uttered the one thing that kept replaying in her ears over and over in a perfectly audible tone.

"Arizona."

* * *

"Arizona...Arizona...Arizona..." Arizona's eyes finally opened. Instead of the light grey sky and Callie's gorgeous face settled above her, there was a black metal background and Teddy's curls obstructing her vision. Her friends eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Arizona?" Arizona brought her palms to her eyes, rubbing the sleep off of them and, in vain, tried to go back to Callie. Teddy watched as her friend blinked hard a few times.

"I'm not there anymore..." she heard Arizona whisper in an empty tone. Teddy sighed and rubbed her shoulder.

"No...you're here. In an on call room in Boston...I'm really sorry, but Arizona, we've got a kid who needs surgery straight away and no one could find you." Arizona nodded popped her heeleys back onto her feet, taking a moment to stretch and remember the way her dream had ended. It felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, ignoring Teddy's worried glances.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Let's go save a life!"

* * *

Callie was online for what must have been the hundredth time that day typing in different searches, all having to do with the same thing.

"Ok, let's see...Pheonix Children's Hospital? No...St. Joseph's Hospital? No, God, I must have searched their records a thousand times...what about this one? What? What do you mean the link is broken? Then why do you even bother putting it on Google? Ugh!" Upset, she slammed her lap top closed and sighed, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head down to rest on top of them.

"What's the story, morning glory?" Mark, her best friend, decided that was the time to come pull up a chair next to her in the cafeteria of Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie sighed, groaned, and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"The story is that no matter how many times I look up hospitals and their doctors, nurses, Christ, _cleaning staff_ nothing comes up that remotely has to do with Crystal. Not a god damn thing!" Mark munched on his apple, notably watching his best friend all flustered and exhausted. He nodded.

"That's probably because Crystal doesn't exist." Callie shot a glare at him and stole the apple right out of his own hand mid munch, chomping into it and causing Mark to pout.

"Oh, yes. Yes she does. I can feel it, Mark. You don't have to understand it...hell, I don't even understand it. But she's real. I know she is. And I'm not going to stop looking for her." Mark sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms coming to a clasp behind his head as he scanned the cafeteria randomly.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say, kid." A comfortable silence settled back over them as Callie gave back in and opened her lap top back up, rearranging the words she typed to see if anything even remotely new came up.

"So, I take it she still hasn't showed back up in your dreams then, eh?" Callie froze, nodding while she chewed on her lip.

"She..hasn't been there since the other night when I...when we...when she left me." Mark watched as his friend's shoulder's noticeably slumped. Leaning forward, he took the core of the apple from Callie's hand and tossed it in the trash can across from them, banking it off the wall. Callie chuckled as she watched him give a small fist pump in victory. Normally he'd obnoxiously power punch the air and holler something ridiculous like, 'And THAT'S how it's done, ladies and gentleman!' But she could sense that he wanted to be there for her, no matter what he thought of the situation.

"Look, Cal, I just...I know that I can't help and it's really kind of driving me crazy, to be honest. When it's someone in your dreams, I can't threaten them or, better yet, charm them with these dashing good looks I've got here," Callie rolled her eyes in good nature, "but it hurts to see you so down and out. I guess what I'm saying is, if there's anyway I can help you, then I'm in." Callie tilted her head to the side, watching as Mark gave a gleeful smile her way. She chuckled at his enthusiasm at realizing he made her even the slightest bit happy again for the first time in days.

"Alright, then help me come up with new search words because, honestly, this shit is not working out for me..."

* * *

Days turned into a week, and then another. Callie was determined to bring Arizona back to her, no matter how impossible it seemed. She had tallied on their rock how many days it had been since she had seen the blonde. How many dreams. Apparently, it was 16.

Callie simply mourned the loss of the beautiful woman on the first few nights. The sky was grey constantly and the rain never let up. Finally, after the first week, she had gotten an idea. She found the remaining bits of Arizona's blanket and began sewing them together with firm grass that she found in the woods. She spent her nights piecing them together as a puzzle and weaving them back to life. Deluding herself in the decision that it was the only way Arizona would ever come back to her, she allowed it to consume her as she spent her night's busy sewing, blue printing, and mapping out their world to make everything perfect for Arizona's return.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie sat at a nurses chair while Mark stood by her side, keeping a watchful eye on the hallways. Callie wasn't supposed to be on the nurse's computers-at least, not THIS nurse's.

"Of all the technology in the building, you had to choose THIS computer?" He asked her with his arms crossed, an incredulous look on his face. Callie's eyes darted from him, to the computer, and then back to him again.

"Whoa, hey, don't look at me! Watch the hallway!" Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." he muttered under his breath. Callie's tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth as she randomly clicked what she thought would lead her to information on pediatric doctors in Arizona. She figured if her own search engines couldn't find her, possibly the files that were more in depth at the hospital could. So far, there was nothing.

"So, suppose you do find this Crystal girl. Then what, Cal? Are you just going to up and take a trip to Arizona?" Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, upset about the fact that she still wasn't finding anything.

"I don't know, Mark. I don't know. I just..." she took a moment to think it over, "I guess a part of me is lost with her. And until I find her, until everything is justified, I won't feel whole again." Mark turned to her and nodded. Although he really thought Callie was obsessing over nothing, he wasn't about to burden her any more than her life had been lately. He was going to be a supportive friend throughout it all.

"And just what do you think you're doing at my desk, Dr. Torres?" A tall, lanky woman with pointy features saddled up beside her. Mark gave a small, frightened smile towards her. The nurse simply pushed her slipping glasses closer to her face while giving him a pointed look.

"I'm sorry, Nurse Susan. I didn't mean any trouble, I was just-"

"You were just snooping, taking control of a situation because oh you're a surgeon, you wear the dark blue scrubs and have so much power over the rest of us!" The flustered woman ended sarcastically. Callie sighed and gave a tight smile.

"Yeah, right, sure. Um, I'll just..." She trailed off awkwardly. Getting up and slowly grabbing Mark's hand to leave. They both stared with worry as Nurse Susan eyed them down with a glare that was practically burning their skin. Once far enough they both decided to turn and take off at a slight sprint down the hall.

* * *

Mark and Callie stood in line waiting to get their lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"So, what do you call it when you cross an angry bear and a pretty girl?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. What?"

Mark nudged her, "Callie Torres." She rolled her eyes and swatted at his arm.

"I'm not a bear and I'm not angry. I'm just sad. Depressed. Maybe even a little horny to throw in the mix." Mark's eyebrows raised suggestively to which Callie chuckled and shook her head.

"Nu uh, not happening Mark." Mark paid for his food as he followed Callie. Lazily, he picked up one of the hospital magazines. She gave him a strange look as she pulled out her laptop.

"What? It's not like I'll be able to talk to you. You're gonna be over there clicking away at links you've already worn out and checked a thousand times." Callie's shoulder's drooped. It was true, that's exactly what she intended on doing. A few minutes had passed with a comfortable silence between the two. Mark was chugging some ice water when he flipped a page and his eyes grew wide, and then curious. Licking his lips as he set the damp cup back on the table, he skimmed over the article with the picture alongside it.

"Hey Cal, this Crystal kid, blonde hair and blue eyes right?" He questioned while still looking at the magazine.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Blonde hair and blue eyes." Mark nodded.

"And she's around your age, right? A surgeon?"

"Well I don't know if she's a surgeon, I just know she's a doctor and that she works with kids." Callie continued stabbing at her salad and raising it to her lips, hardly even paying attention to Mark's questions.

"Right, yeah. And you're sure she lives in Arizona?"

Callie flew her hand around dejectedly, "That was the last word she said to me before she faded away completely, so I've been looking to it for clues...wait, why?" She finally tore her eyes from the computer screen to see Mark reading some article in the magazine.

"Well, because it says here that a Dr. Arizona Robbins, pediatric surgeon at Mass Gen, is being awarded the Carter Madison grant. And she looks just like your Crystal would." Callie listened intently until finally reaching out to grab the magazine in her best friend's hands. He winced and brought his hand to his mouth from the paper cut he received. Callie's eyes grew wide as she dropped the magazine in front of her in awe. One hand covering her dropped jaw in shock, she let her other hand graze the picture of her beautiful Crystal. Or, apparently, her Arizona.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. Her shock soon turned to glee, and then to extreme happiness. Tears filled her eyes as she began to shake, too excited to form any type of sentence. Mark watched the display with a huge grin on his face.

"Is it her? Is that your girl?" Callie's heart stopped and warmed at the sound of Mark calling Arizona 'her' girl. She couldn't help but giggle lightly and nod, holding a hand to cover her heart, feeling how quickly its beating became.

"Yes, Mark. It's her." The two scooted their chairs closer and pulled their heads together as Callie read the article aloud. When it got to the end she began to frown. Apparently, Arizona would need to go to Africa in order to do her work at the end of that month. Mark sensed her tension and rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, you know, let's check this magazine to see how old it is. She may still be here!" They closed the magazine and searched the date on the front.

"There, see? This magazine is the March issue. She isn't due to leave for another 2 weeks. You have enough time to at least figure out how you'll contact her." Callie let out a noisy breath she had been holding in.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to have to go all the way to Africa." Mark pulled his best friend in for a hug, happy that she was finally smiling again and also a little dumbfounded. Everything Callie had said really was true. Or at least, it was slowly proving to be. He pushed it aside, deciding he would just let his friend be happy and not think too hard about the strange concept.

* * *

"Teddy, I haven't dreamed about her in a good month now. I can't seem to find my way back." Arizona had her phone jammed against her between her face and shoulder as she busied herself by painting her toe nails.

"Arizona, maybe that's all it really was, though. Just a dream. Maybe you invented,"

"Don't." Arizona interrupted. "I know I did not invent her. My imagination could never be that good..." She heard Teddy audibly sigh on the opposite end. Refusing to be at all pessimistic about it, she continued to glide the brush covered in a calm shade of pink over her nails.

"Have you thought about looking for her?"

Arizona let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I thought I'd, you know, travel the world and knock door to door asking to see all the women in the house. Perfectly reasonable." Teddy laughed on the other end.

"Well, I don't know! Geez it's a weird situation, you know?"

"Yeah," Arizona responded, "I definitely know." Just then she heard muffled noises on the other end of the phone. At the same time her phone started beeping at her, alerting that she was getting a call from an unknown user.

"Hey, sorry girl, but I have to hop into surgery. I'll text you later? That or I'll see you tomorrow." She heard Teddy say on the other line. She pulled the phone away to look at the number and realized it wasn't her area code. Scrunching up her face in confusion, she brought it back to her ear.

"Yeah Teddy, no problem. Gotta go too, call waiting. Bye!" Cheerily she took the phone in front of her face and pressed the correct buttons to answer her other call.

"Hello?" She asked in a sing-song tone. There was silence. Arizona became a bit worried. "Umm, I said hello...who is this? Can you hear me?" There was more silence. Just before she was going to hang up one name came through the speakers and floated into her ears.

"Crystal?"

Her gasp was loud and caused her to sputter. Coughing a bit she cleared her throat.

"...Melody?" She whispered into the phone. She heard faint sounds of what sounded to be a mixture of crying and laughing.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Arizona's breathing became heavy as her emotions seemed to sit on her chest, making it a bit hard for her to breathe.

"Oh my God. How did you...? I mean, we're awake! At least, I'm pretty sure we are." Arizona was rambling trying to get her thoughts all out at once. Again she heard a beautiful laugh that stopped her from speaking and caused her to smile widely.

"Yes, we are awake. And my friend was reading an article in Medscape. The one about you winning the Carter Madison? Congratulations, by the way." Callie stated shyly. Arizona blushed at the recognition.

"Oh, that old thing? Yeah, it was pretty cool I guess..." she trailed off modestly before getting excited. "Ok, I lied, it's totally awesome that I won the award! I'm so excited about it!" Both women laughed again until a deep silence was shared. It was an intense moment that was finally sinking in for them both. Tears unknowingly sprang from both of their eyes as the situation washed over them.

"I want to see you. Where do you live?" Callie smiled. She was thinking the same thing.

"I want to see you too, but unfortunately we live on near opposite sides of the country. I live in Seattle." Arizona sighed. So much for running into her lovers arms. She thought hard about it and began to slowly piece together a plan.

"Ok, I have an idea. All I have to do at the hospital is rounds since I'm preparing to leave. I could easily tell the Chief Resident here that I'm leaving early to visit relatives and come see you. She would more than understand." Arizona was smiling at her own idea until she realized it was quiet on the other end of the phone. Her face fell in disappointment.

"Unless, of course, you're totally hating the idea."

"No no!" Callie nearly shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm just stunned. I can't believe you're truly real. I mean, I knew you were, but to hear your voice and see your picture with my eyes open...it's incredible. And I really would love it if you came to Seattle to see me, Arizona." Arizona smiled brightly at the words Callie had spoken. She squealed and did a victory dance around Turtle's cage.

"Oh, that's great! I'll pack up some stuff and I'll be there tomorrow!" Callie took in a deep breath, her excitement shown by the humongous smile she couldn't shake.

"Tomorrow? Sounds perfect. I doubt I'll even be able to sleep." Both women paused and chuckled at the mention of sleep, since it was how the two met.

"Alright well I better get going, lots of stuff to pack!"

"Alright Arizona. Goodnight."

"Wait!" Arizona was happy to not hear dial tone. "You know my name is really Arizona. What's yours?"

There was a pause for a moment and Arizona wondered if the brunette really was on the other end of the phone still.

"Callie. It's Callie."

Arizona smiled wide at knowing the true name of the gorgeous woman.

"Beautiful. Sweet dreams, Callie."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in a long time, Callie saw Arizona in their dreams.

She approached quietly as Callie was pacing in front of what looked to be writing in the sky.

"Maybe I'll bring her flowers? No that's stupid. Maybe I'll spell her name in the sky with an air plane. Why the fuck would you do that Callie, are you serious? Ugh, I don't even know how I fell asleep. Talk about Sleepless in Seattle."

"I liked that movie. I had a thing for the hispanic cashier."

Callie jumped and dropped her paintbrush at the sound of Arizona's voice interrupting her thoughts. Before she could think things through, a bright smile lit up her face and she threw herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"Oh, Arizona! Oh my God you came back! You came back to me!" Arizona nodded as she smoothed her palms over the Latina's back in what she was hoping was a calming gesture.

"Shh, yeah, I'm here. I don't know how, but I'm here." Callie pulled back, tears in the corners of her eyes. She dabbed at the with the pads of her index fingers as she blushed.

"I'm sorry I just...I didn't think you'd come back. I thought I had lost you." Arizona nodded grimly. Having one hand on Callie's hip, she brought the other to cup the beautiful woman's cheek.

"I was worried for a while there, too. I've been searching for you. I just couldn't find my way back." Callie nodded and kissed the blonde's forehead, wrapping her comforting hands around her girl's head, holding it in the crook of her neck as the shorter woman wrapped her arms back around her fully. They stayed like that for a while until they both realized there was even more good news.

"And we'll see each other for real tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" Callie was practically glowing with happiness. Arizona gave a watery smile back and nodded.

"Yes, I'm so nervous though. What if you don't like me?" Callie eyed her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Arizona, I lov-" Eyes widening on both women, Callie quickly stumbled over herself. Looking down at Arizona's foot, she noticed a green shell. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I know that moment was awkward, but, really? Did you do that?" Arizona furrowed her brows before following Callie's gaze downward. As soon as she did, a happy laugh escaped her throat as she bent over to pick the creature up.

"Turtle! What are you doing here, mister?" Callie watched the strange encounter in front of her. Arizona had the turtle in front of her face and it looked like they were both taking turns stretching out their necks at each other.

"I don't know if I find you absolutely crazy or unbelievably precious right now." Arizona let her dimples pop at Callie after hearing her.

"I'm adorable. Final answer." Callie nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have a thing for turtles or is it just this one?" Arizona stroked the shell of her friend in her hands, refusing to take her eyes off of him.

"Just this one! This is Turtle, my pet, well, turtle. Turtle, say hi to Callie!" Arizona lifted the scaly creature to Callie's face, who immediately backed up a bit at the sudden intrusion. Arizona laughed as Turtle's head stuck out, his front legs wiggling and his tail poking out behind him.

"He likes you!" Callie chuckled and patted his shell carefully. "I think I like him too." Setting him down towards the corner of the creek, Arizona turned back around to Callie and her words written in the sky.

"Tell her she's beautiful, ask her about her memories...oh, kiss her goodnight, huh? Did you think I'd be that easy, Callie?" Callie blushed furiously and immediately threw her hand up in small circles, erasing everything she had written.

"I was just, uh, just doodling some mementos, so ah, they weren't umm, anything uh..." Arizona leaned in, nuzzling Callie's nose before playfully kissing her cheek.

"Relax, Callie," she whispered, "I would have let you..." Callie gave an audible gulp as Arizona backed up to throw a sexy wink at her. Skipping along the beautiful moss and stepping stones, Arizona marveled at their new location.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she spun slowly, trying to take in everything. There was an asian style cabin not too far from where they stood. The woods around them had more trees that were taller than she remembered. Beautiful colours were splashed everywhere, be it in the plants, animals, or furnishings. From what she could tell, Callie had been working hard at creating the perfect place for the two of them to spend their time. She idly wondered if she had done this all for her. Remembering the brunettes earlier near slip up, she had a feeling the answer was yes.

"Will you take me to the house, Callie?" Callie nodded mutely, caught up in the way the soft pink of the sun she created kissed the lighter highlights of Arizona's hair as she twirled to take in her surroundings. As Callie walked, Arizona slowly slipped her hand in hers. To their right, the bird's that had been watching them closely spun swiftly into the sky, chirping loudly at their connection. Callie rolled her eyes at the display, hoping Arizona didn't notice. But of course, she did.

"Are those song birds?" Callie shrugged. "They're more like annoying birds. They seem to copy me when they're bored. I've noticed that lately." Arizona nodded suspiciously before allowing herself to be led up the wooden steps and through the door.

"Well, here you have it. This is our home away from home." Arizona marveled at the elegance of the structure. Running around with glee, she took note of every little thing she could. From the coffee pot, to the grandfather clock, to the light blue of the walls that reminded her of looking in a mirror, she felt her heart beating faster and faster at the realization that Callie had created it all.

Opening a final door, she froze nearly as soon as she entered. It was a bedroom...their bedroom. There was one bed. One beautiful, luxurious bed. On it was Arizona's mangled, but obviously well kept, blanket she had tried so hard to make in the beginning. She felt Callie's presence before she actually spoke up behind her.

"I did everything I could to piece it back together. But I'm not a very good seamstress..." Arizona approached it slowly, letting Callie follow behind her. Sitting at the foot of the bed, she ran her fingers over the soft cotton. Immediately a slew of images assaulted her behind her closed eye lids. She saw quick flashes of Callie's days without her. She watched her sob over losing her, watched her scavenge around for the pieces, watched her do her best to put them back together again. She felt her anguish, her fear, her loneliness. She felt the determination and effort put behind finding her again. And lastly, she felt a very strong emotion. One that she wasn't ready to speak of, but that she knew was mutual.

Opening her eyes again, Arizona's breath hitched as she saw that Callie was sitting on the bed directly across from her. She shrugged at her, not knowing what else to do.

"Callie can I...I just umm..."

Callie cocked her head to the side, her long dark hair covering her shoulders and falling elegantly around her face.

"What is it, Arizona?"

Arizona paused, unsure of what to say. She cleared her throat and slowly reached for Callie's hand. Once in her own, she pulled it up to her chest and kissed her pulse point, which she noticed was thumping quite heavily.

"I feel so...strongly about you. About this and us. And well, I...this is a nice bed and I was sort of hoping that...well if it was ok with you if I could-"

"You can have me Arizona," Callie interrupted. "I did all of this for you. I wanted you to see that I...I care so much and I don't want to lose you again so please, if there's anything I can give you, take it. Just take it and don't apologize for it please." Arizona's breathing shook as she smiled. She sniffled slightly...Callie's speech had left her near tears. This woman was so beautiful. And now, come to find out, she truly is real.

"Lay down, Callie. On our bed that you made. Lay down for me." Callie nodded softly, scooting herself up until she was at the head of the bed. Letting herself drop to the cool sheets, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Best dream ever..." she thought aloud. Arizona smiled as she turned, crawling up the gorgeous woman's body like a predator.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Arizona leaned down slowly, taking the time to see Callie up close. Her eyes, though heavily lidded, were a deep brown colour. Her skin was light for her heritage, but it was flawless and absolutely beautiful. Her bone structure was impeccable, her lips were full, her nose perfectly sloped and her eyebrows well kept. Her hair was thick and curled without rhyme or reason. There were a few freckles here and there. As Arizona drew closer, she let out a breathy whisper against her girl's lips.

"Close your eyes, Calliope. And whatever you do, don't wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona sat in the squishy back seat of a Seattle taxi, eyes swiping the sidewalks with each passing mile, hoping that at any given moment she'd see Callie. Their time last night in her dream had been incredible. At first she thought she would go all the way with the brunette, but after a hot pink and cerulean squirrel hopped through the open window on their bedside and ran in crazed circles around their bed, scaring Callie half to death, Arizona had spent the following ten minutes switching from hysterical laughter at Callie's fear and fierce protector of her lover. Because that's what they were. Lovers.

Arizona had used nearly every breath she had left to whisper Callie's beauty into her skin. She just couldn't seem to get over it. Every time there'd be even the slightest pause in conversation, Arizona had leaned in, capturing the Latina's lips in her own. She thought at first that perhaps she should keep her hands to herself a bit more-show Callie that she was more than just her body to her...but what a body it was.

She had told Callie that she had made reservations at the Archfield, that her plane would land at 4pm her time, and that she absolutely could not wait to see her. But now she was nervous. Callie had claimed that she had taken some time off and that she would be waiting for the moment Arizona arrived. That sort of dedication moved Arizona to her core.

"Ok, lady, that's $35.56. Need help with the luggage?" the scruffy man in the driver's seat asked.

"Umm..." she did her best to look into the tinted windows of the hotel, but couldn't see anything past the revolving doors. "No, that's alright, I've got it. Thank you though. Here," she grabbed two twenties from her clutch, "keep the change."

Stepping out of the cab, she rounded the back, running a finger across the checkerboard lining. Popping the trunk, she reached in, grabbing her mere two suitcases she brought with her. They were fairly large, and she found that when she attempted to walk with both of them dragging behind her, they bumped into each other awkwardly.

"Ugh, stupid, fucking, things..." she grumbled, stopping in the fog of Seattle to swivel one in front of her, doing her best to lock it in place as she steered it straight ahead of her.

Her pulse was racing as she stepped through the slowly circling glass doors. Was Callie there already like she said she would be? What would she look like? What would her scent be? Would she still think Arizona was beautiful?

Heading straight for the receptionist's desk, her eyes scanned the area sporadically. She frowned, craning her neck all around as surreptitiously as possible.

"Umm, ma'am? Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked. Arizona sighed, doing her best not to be too disappointed by Callie's tardiness.

"Yes, there should be a single queen bed under the name Arizona Robbins?" she stated, already fishing out her ID to show the woman.

"Oh, accommodations were remedied, Mrs. Robbins. The presidential suite did go through, and your wife is already-"

"I'm sorry, my what?" Arizona interrupted. The woman eyed her curiously.

"Your wife? Mrs..." she scanned the paper again, looking for the printed name next to the signature towards the bottom, "Mrs. Calliope Torres? She's already upstairs and has ordered her fair share of champagne...I'm sorry, is there a problem?" the woman asked hesitantly, clearly worried she had done something wrong. Arizona gave a slow smile and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself.

"No, no, it's fine, umm..." she read the glossy name tag on the woman's navy blue button up, "Wendy. It's fine, Wendy. I just didn't know she was getting us the presidential suite, that's all. Thank you so much."

She began walking off before Wendy called out to her again.

"Mrs. Robbins! Do you want your spare key?"

"Um..." Arizona thought about it before shrugging and shaking her head. "Nah, I'll just knock and surprise her. Thanks again!"

As soon as she had made her way into the marble floor of the elevator and pressed the star button at the top of the keypad, she chuckled lightly to herself. First she was depressed that Callie hadn't been in the lobby only to find out that she had gotten them the presidential suite. And what's more, she had told them that they were married!

"That must have been the only way they would have let her alter my room accommodations.." Arizona muttered to herself.

The elevator doors dinged and spread apart, leading their way to a short hallway with a burgundy door at the end. Arizona stepped off, taking a deep breath at the tiny rush of wind she felt caress her back as the elevator doors shut. Steeling herself, she took cautious steps towards the door. It was an amazing thought, wasn't it? That something like this was even possible. That on the other side of that door was, literally, the woman of her dreams.

Raising a slightly shaking hand, she knocked three times on the door.

"Ok, girl," she whispered, "no turning back now. This is it."

"Coming!" she heard from the other side of the door, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She was really there. That was _her_ voice. All of this was real.

"If you'll just put it over th..." Callie was saying as she opened the door only to drift off upon seeing Arizona standing there in the door way, smiling brightly at her. Exhaling loudly, Callie smiled wide and ushered her in.

"I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"Your wife?" Arizona teasingly shot, eye brow raised with a small smirk. Callie blushed heavily at that, hands wringing themselves in knots at her torso.

"Y-yeah about that, um, I'm sorry. I just thought that since I know people here I could get us a better room, but they asked our relation, and I forgot about that whole thing so I just said we were wives so that I could um...why are you laughing?"

Arizona was chuckling at Callie's nerves, relieved that she wasn't the only one incredibly shy about the whole surreal situation. She shook her head as she smiled at the younger woman.

"I'm sorry you're just...you're really adorable when you're nervous. And it's nice to know I'm not the only one, to be honest. I'm not used to being so vulnerable. I actually make it a point not to be."

Callie nodded, giving a small smile at Arizona's honesty. She took the bags from the blonde, lifting them with an ease that left Arizona a bit dizzy at the ideas of what else those strong arms could be capable of. Arizona walked into the room slowly, her heels clacking noisily on the linoleum until they reached the plush white carpet of the living area. Smiling wide as she spun slowly around and taking in the suite, she gave a big sigh and flopped backwards on the deep violet modern couch. She closed her eyes and sighed, a smile planted on her face. She felt Callie's presence near her, but not quite close enough.

"Well are you just going to stand there staring at me?" she asked playfully, eyes still shut. She heard the Latina's sweet laugh float through the tension in the air, making it ebb away gently.

"How did you know I was staring at you?" she heard from some obscure area to her left.

"Hmm, well, let's see. I flew all the way to see you here where, upon my arrival, I was shocked to find the woman I was looking for had changed my room and also my relationship status without my consent. Now I'm in that exact room with that exact woman, laying very tantalizingly on this couch with my eyes shut and I don't hear any movement. What else would possibly be happening?"

"Well," she heard from the same area, only slightly closer, "maybe that woman was trying to come up with the best way to approach you. You just had to wear that low cut shirt, didn't you?"

Arizona laughed at that, knowing that, since she was on her back, it caused her breasts to bounce lightly. She reveled in the feeling of Callie's eyes practically burning a hot trail across her body. She knew that's what she was doing and she loved every second of it.

"I did, and I'm waiting for my kiss." she said matter-of-factly. The Latina came closer, perching on the edge of the couch next to the blonde's shoulder, looking down at her and running a tan hand against the smooth cheek she found there.

"A kiss, huh? This is how you want our first kiss to go?" she asked. Arizona smiled widely, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. She crossed her hands over her stomach and licked her lips, nodding to Callie.

"Yes. See, in all of the movies I watch with the kids that I care for, the best ones end with the prince coming to kiss the princess back to life. And since we're kind of doing everything in reverse, you know, meeting and kissing first in our dreams, I figure you'll need to wake me up with a kiss in real life. So I'm going to lay here with my eyes closed and my body still, waiting for my princess to kiss me back to life. So, anytime you're ready..." she finished, a smug tone to the end of her speech. It was silent for a moment, and she thought of opening her eyes briefly, until she felt it. An incredibly soft, sweet, delicious pair of lips closing in on her own. It was delicate and beautiful in its simplicity. Callie's hands cupped Arizona's face gently, pressing her mouth down on the blonde's with a force that grew steadier with the passing time.

Pulling back slightly, eyes still closed in reverence as she panted soft puffs of air against Arizona's lips, she whispered softly against her lover's mouth.

"How's that for true love's kiss?"

Arizona's eyes opened slowly, a lazy smile appearing as she met Callie's warm gaze.

"Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**I know I suck. I just rushed through this story when it was something that needed time, and it had a lot of potential to be something awesome, but of course I did what I do best and posted it before I was ready, so now I have to live with that. I'm working on something completely different ((Brewing History)), but I wanted to finish this off so that it would stop torturing me. It is a teeny tiny story. Woops...I hope people like Harry Potter...?**


End file.
